Its my life
by Sexy Luna
Summary: have you ever wanted to fall in love? What will you do if you have fallen in love with your enemy?What will you think?What will you say?How will you tell you friends?Boyfriend? Well come and read and you will see its the best of time for you and for me.
1. Default Chapter

Its my life  
  
* Hey everyone long time no vist.Sorry about that I've been to busy. Exams are next next week so I'll try to finish this before time.So that leaves me with three days. I'll try to do my best so you will be happy and me even happyer.See ya and I hope you like. yeah yeah likely likely whoa who suga baby. Sorrie.  
  
Disclamer:No I don't own any of the Inuyasha gang even thought I wish I could b-cuz I would be so happy. Happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy bu bye!  
  
Warning:This story is all about lemon so advise you to dont read if you under the age of 16,975,937. Just playing unless your older then 18 you shouldnt be reading this.  
  
This story is fulled withlemon and lime so watch out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Its a raining night with a beautiful full moon out. Humans in there sherin, birds in there nest, giant 3 billions eyes with 20 hariy leg disgusting fast as hell 50 feet tall spier save in there who knows how big of a cave.  
  
The moon light hits the water from the lake. "Kagome" said a very smoothing voice from behind. It sended shirevers up her spine as he got closer to her.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" said the voice as it grabed her shoulder and went down slowly and gentle.  
  
She walked away from his graps and walked into the lake all until thw water hit the bottom of her breast.  
  
She turned around to see him right in front of her. He puts his hands on her wasit and pulls her closer.She gasp of the feeling of his long hard (A/N:oscar mayer weenier).  
  
She looks into his eyes and bend her head silightly to the right as he bend down his head down to make there lips meet.  
  
After they was done kissing he put his hands on her shoulder and to take off her clothes. She looks down into the water seeing her clothes falling. She looks up into his eyes to see how fasinated he was to look at her beautiful build cured body.  
  
He kissed her neck making little butterfly tracks all the way down to her breast as he started sucking on her nipple her little silent moans started to get louder and longer.  
  
She let her hands wonder over his body until she got to his pants. She pull the string off of his man virson of the kimono (Sorrie I dont know how to the name of it) as he pull her even closer toward him.  
  
She started to stare into his eyes as he pulled her away and trusted into her making gasp from the pain she was having mixed with pleasure.  
  
She let out a moan and a yell all at the same time as he trusted into her slowly back and forth making her take in more of him. Everytime he would trust in her the more pleasure she would get out of it.  
  
She placed her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. Revealing to her eyes his abs and chest. She past her finger agaisnt his chest and down into the water. Feeling on his secret weapon still in her apple pie.(A/N: Had to use diffrent words hope you like.)  
  
She removed the secret weapon out of her pie and went down under water.He started to moan and move back and forth. "Kagome deeper deeper" He kept on saying. After a mintue or two she came out of the water and they both started to kiss.  
  
The man trusted in her again as she jumped on him holding him by the back of his neck. He carried her out of the water and layed her on a rock and started truesting in and out of her. He trusted faster and harder each and everytime.  
  
She yell out of pain and pleasure each time he did. She went up everytime he trusrted in her and try to moan as low as she could so that the vellgars dont wake up.  
  
He fliped her over and started to trust in her from the back. Overwhelmed of the plesure that he was giving her she was getting wet and sobbing all over the place.   
  
He grabed her and sat her up and kissed her. He fliped her over again and put her leg over his shoulder and trusted in her. She stuck her left finger into her month sucking on it and rubed her nipple with her right hand.  
  
She took out her left finger and placed in front of his face. He stoped and started sucking on it as well. It felt like an eternity after a while.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Naraku"  
  
Kagome woke up gasping for air and sweating.It was day time and she was in her time. *Why was I think of Naraku. How?How could this be is it is because...* Kagome shot out of her thinking state when she heard her school bell ring but for some reason she didnt care for it that much.  
  
*It felt so real* She looked under her cover to find that she was naked and that her sheets were wet.   
  
*It cant be can it?* She jumped out of bed and put on a white t shirt that covered up her nude body. She put on some slipers and walked out of her room.She looked around but didnt find anything but a note from her mom saying that she went to the doctors with sota and grandpa.  
  
*Must be b-cuz of that skin desease.* Just then she heard notice that water was running. She walked into the kitchen to check if her mother left the water on by accident but it wasn't that.It was the shower.  
  
*Who could be....* She walked over to the bathroom door and turned the knob.There was a figure of a man in the shower with long hair and with three legs.  
  
*Demon?* Kagome grabed her bow and arrow from the closet and quietly walked back to the bathroom.   
  
"Come out before I make you come out." The body figure frozed and open the bathroom curtain. Kagome gasped at who was in front of her. It made her heart stop beating.  
  
"Its you your......"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there you have it. Its not long nor is it short its just right for me and you oh oh oh oh. Baby I know you like my singing round of aplod for me baby.  
  
*Crikets* *couch cough cough* *Crikets*  
  
For get ya people then. Review for whatever you want I really dont care. But I do care that you like my story from a long oh time. 


	2. Nice 2 see ya

Its my life  
  
Sup my readers.well your not really my readers but whatever dude b-cuz these chicks dont even know the name of my band but there all on me like they wanna hold hand because they oh my bad I didnt notice OK anyways you ask for it and now you got it. This sucked because only two people reveiwed my story but I ask you that if you read it, like/love it, tell a friend why dont ya?! Ok well I hope you like this story as much as you did the last one. And dont forget to review.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh......."Yelled Kagome at the first sight of object that seem to have three legs, no eyes, and a foaming body.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"Yelled the creature as Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ahhhhh"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Ahhh"  
  
"Ah"  
  
"Ahhhhh"  
  
"Miroku!!!! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
  
"Mind getting in so that I could explan?"  
  
"You prevert!!!"  
  
"Ahhhh." Kagome looked away and pushed Mirokumaking him slip and fall. Kagome ran out and slamed the dor right behind her.She took a breather and fell to the ground.   
  
*First I'm dreaming about my worst enemy and now Miroku is taking a bath in my bathroom what else could go on I mean seriouly.*  
  
"Kagome Kagome whats wrong we heard you screaming and we ran as fast as we could."  
  
Shippo ran in yelling with Inuyasha in front.  
  
"Whats wrong a demon?" said Shippo as he and Inuyasha looked around."I smell nor see any demon so whats the trouble?"   
  
Kagome stayed looking at Inuyasha sweet amber eyes and felt something that she couldnt explain she stopped when she felt a strong pressure on herleg.She looked down and found the little fur cuddle bunny raped around her leg. It looked up with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome its been so long since you came back to us we all got worried." Kagome looked back up to Inuyasha and since how he has changed. He's got stronger and older not only in apperance but in his eyes you could tell that his personality has changed alot as well.  
  
Kagome looked down and back up and turned to the bathroom where there stood the boy who asked every girl to bear his child now this man with a build body long hair tie down into a pony tail. She then looked at shippo whos got taller, his hairs longer as well but he still had that baby voice.  
  
*Whoa I must still be dreaming is this real?*   
  
"Wait" she said as she walked upstairs to her room to get changed. She took out an open back shirt with some beltbottom pants and some shoes. As she looked in the mirror thats when she notice that she too have changed.  
  
* If I went back now they would really think that I was a rencarnation of Kikiyo.* Her hair had grow longer, and her body and shape.  
  
*Wow I think that we all grow and changed maybe this isn't a dream.*   
  
She walked to the door took a deep breathe and turn the door knob and walked down stairs. There was no body there, she walked pass the bathroom and felt the steam from all the hot water.   
  
Thats when she knew that she wan't seeing htings so she walked around until she was outside. They was in a group talking when she came along.   
  
They all turned to her very awhere of her changes...............Even Inuyasha. She looked at them from head to toe and couldn't belive how long it had been since she had seen them all.  
  
There was silence in the air for a few seconds until it was broken by Kagome heavy breathing and walking up to them and saying something.  
  
"So hows it been since I left?"Asked Kagome.  
  
"You know same'o same'o, nothing really changed."Said Miroku.  
  
"How did you guys came here?"  
  
"We came with Inuyasha. It took a lot of presuding but we finally got him to say yes." Asnwered Shippo this time.  
  
"Wow you have changed so much its incuredable how much we all changed. I mean how long has it been since I lefted?"  
  
"You left for 1 year and you left without any word and no turning back." said Inuyasha speacking for the first time but still looking up at the sky. " I never we never heard or seen you again until now."  
  
Once again there was silence in the air, this time it only lasted for a mintue or two. It was also, once again, Kagome to breack the silence from the air.  
  
"Sooo........How lady kyiday been doing?"  
  
There was silence and they all bowed there head.  
  
"She passed away about 8 months ago"  
  
"Oh sorry I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"She died for you." Said Miroku as Kagome looked up at him   
  
"For me?"  
  
"She wanted us to go after you and when sh ewent on the search alone she made a wrong turn and didnt return. We started to get worried after her notice that she was missing for two days so we came back to where we first met and started to look for her. We looked for thre days until Inuyasha smelled he blood. We all thought it was a mistake and turned around to lok somewhere else but when it didnt work we went back to the smell and followed. We found her on the floor with wounds and notice that more then that we noticed.........."  
  
Shippo try to hold in the tears along with Kagome.Miroku heard they're sobbing noises and stop.He didnt wanted to continue any longer witht he story.  
  
They had they're silent moment as they prayed for her death. After they we're done with the tears and praying Kagome turned to her house and was about to walk away when she felt some one holding her back. She turned around to find Inuyasha holding her arm.  
  
"Kagome we need you.It was her last wish to be there."  
  
"But I cant I......"  
  
"Kagome, Plz" Kagome looked again into his amber eyes as he looked into her brown eyes. As they looked into each others eyes they got closer to each others lips and Mirokus hand already on Shippos eyes so that he could not see what might happen.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes.They got so close that they could feel there breathe. Inuyasha passed his fingersin her hair as they rubbed nose together. Kagome finaly desided to close her eyes but as soon as she did she saw her most fearful nightmare that wont leave her alone.  
  
She saw Naraku.  
  
As soon as that happened she backed away.  
  
"AAAhhhhhhhhhh nnnnnnoooooooo get away why why why me please no leave me alone please why do you haunt me like this?" Yelled Kagome as she put both of her arms on her stomach and bend over onto the ground and started to cry.  
  
Inuyasha didnt understand. She couldn't have been talking about him.Could she?   
  
*Am I the reason that she left our time? Have I not been paying her enough attention? I know that she knew how I felt for her. Why? who? when?*  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Well I hope you like it I know I did. I try my hardest to keep ya entertained. I just want ya to know that I have fun making these story as I see the television and dreaming, wishing, hoping,waiting for when I reach my goalon becoming a model then an actress making it big. Not huge or anything like that but just to let people know me. And to meet my celeb crush. I'm not telling b-cuz most of the time when I do the person I tell them to they start to think that he's cute and that gets me very mad. Why I'm I typing this?I dunno maybe b-cuz I have no one to tell to. Well I hope you like send in reviews and wish me lucky Love ya 


	3. Warning

It's my life  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing about the story. And those of you who said my spelling suck well I want ya to know that I'm doing my best. And to please excuse my spelling. I'm just eating hotdogs and seeing dragon ball z. that's the best show next to Inuyasha and sailor moon. Man Trunks is hot and down right sexy just like Daniel. Only if he were real. I may be getting alot of email on why I like Dragon ball Z more then Inuyasha and Sailor moon more then Inuyasha but a bit more then Dragon ball Z. Well nobody says that you have to be the same in everything now do they? Well I hope that you like this story as well as the other ones.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Kagome stay on the floor moaning and crying on the floor. Inuyasha and the others just looked at with concern and worry, (A/N: I think that's the same thing isn't it?) that the others just couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"Kagome" They all said together as they ran toward her.  
  
~*~*~*~KAGOME THOUGHTS~*~*~*~  
  
"Why me why is he haunting me so?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Who's that?" Kagome opened her eyes to see no one was there.  
  
"Kagome" Kagome turned back to see someone back toward hers but couldn't tell who. All she could make out was that the person had long hair and a deep voice but at the same time a sweet gentle sound to it.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The was no responded to her question.  
  
"Is there any one here? There? Anywhere? Inuyasha...Miroku...Shippo?"  
  
Still no responded until a mystical wind came upon her. Kagome shielded herself from the strong wind.   
  
When the wind was gone a swirl of water has appeared in front of Kagome.  
  
"What is going on here? Where is everybody at?" Said Kagome as she fell on the ground and shields her eyes once again.  
  
Once the wind/water pressure was off, Kagome unshield her eyes to see a women.  
  
She was dressed in a white sleeveless, long gown. Her hair was up to her shoulder and it was black with white highlights on them.   
  
Kagome gasp at the sight and back away. "Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?"  
  
"I would kindly answer all your questions if you would just kindly as to be quite for a moment."  
  
Kagome stood there quite waiting for her to speak again.   
  
"My name is princess Shishiwakia. And I am here to warn you about something that will take effect in your, as well, as everyone else future...and present."  
  
She pauses for a second or two to see the look on Kagome's face then started again.  
  
"Your dream is going to become real but you could stop it. You see you have choose between two people that you will mostly love and you will have to choose to go to the past or surfer in the future."  
  
"Surfer? Wha.... Why?"  
  
"You will have to choose to determent yours as well as everyone around you. Now make  
  
Your choose and choose right." And with that she left Kagome with confusions.  
  
"Hey what are you talking about I have to choose? Who do I love? Why do I have choose?"  
  
But before she could answer she wasn't she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF KAGOME THOUGHT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome Kagome."  
  
"Kagome wait up!!!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Naraku.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
"Whats wrong sweetheart? Didn't you want this to happen? Wasn't this what you was thinking?"  
  
"Wha: Gasp:"  
  
Kagome was laying naked on the bed with Naraku next to her as Inuyasha, Miroku, and a women figure was hanging.  
  
"Wha how did this happen? What am I doing here? Oh Inuyasha, Miroku: gasp: is that Shishiwakia oh no no this wasn't support to happen."  
  
Naraku lend in for a kiss on the lips from Kagome but she moved away. She try to get out of the bed but Naraku pulled her back.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"No, let me go, get away from me!" Kagome try to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge until he finally he got his kiss. She tries to get him off but she got into the kiss and kissed him back. After a while they were already all over each other.   
  
*No I can't do this. Its wrong but it feels so good why am I doing this. *  
  
They rolled around the bed until Naraku was on top.  
  
"You like this?"  
  
"Yeah harder faster aaaaaaahhhhhhh."  
  
"Kagome Kagome wake up wake up."  
  
Kagome opened up her eyes and saw Inuyasha.   
  
"Wha-"  
  
Kagome sat up and put her hand on her head. She looked around and saw Miroku pinning down now screaming Shippo to the floor.  
  
"Wha what happened?"  
  
"Your, you're your still in love with him aren't you?" Whispered Inuyasha as he looked down to the floor. Kagome looked up at him then turned back to Miroku whose head was also down.  
  
*Love? Love Na-ra-ku? Me that cant be possible can it mean that I'm in Love? *  
  
Inuyasha turned away and walked to Miroku and the screaming older Shippo.  
  
"Lets go she's not coming with us." Said Inuyasha as he walked passed them. Miroku looked at him no longer pinning down Shippo who stood up gasping for air.  
  
"But why Kagome don't you wanna be with us anymore?" Asked Shippo. Kagome just looked at him, looked down and walked away upstairs.  
  
Miroku sighed and stood up. "Lets go." He pushed him out toward the door as he looked down almost about to cry.  
  
"But why doesn't she want to be with us? What did we do wrong?"  
  
But Miroku didn't answered and left. Justas they were about to go down the well the door opened once again.  
  
"You wasn't thinking about leaving me were you?" Said Kagome as she came out with a suitcase. "I had to pack and write a letter to my mom before I left."  
  
They all turned around and smile excepted Inuyasha.  
  
"Yay Kagome you do want to be with us!" Said Shippo as he jumped on her.  
  
"Yeah I do." She said as she went down the well ready to jump down.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go down." She was the first to jumped down with Shippo then came Miroku then Inuyasha.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Well there you have it. Your story made by me. I hope you like it and if my spelling sucked well I'll try to make it better for the next story. And if you like this story then Tell friend why don't you?!?!? Don't just sit there on your butt reading and enjoying or whatever you're doing but it's nice to share. Share with 2 4 6 2589! Well Review Mr./Mrs./Ms who knows how many.  
  
Bevese:I do like numbers  
  
Butthead:Yeah theres like to many of them  
  
Luna:Well ya people need to learn how to count  
  
Butthead:Hey your hot. Hey bevese I'm going to score.  
  
Bevese: :Slaps butthead: your not going to score I am  
  
Butthead: What no way she's mine I saw her first  
  
Bevese: Shut up butthead  
  
Luna: NO BOTH OF YA SHUT UP! NONE OF YA GOING TO SCORE!!!!!!!  
  
Butthead: Nice butt  
  
Bevese:Yeah its so big and round.  
  
Luna:Well dont forget to reveiw b-cuz I'm leaving bye!!! 


	4. Welcome back

Its my life  
  
Story Memo:  
  
Hi everbody! I'm sorrie about the problems from my last chapter. I really didn't mean to do any of that. I thought slang will be cool and since this was or is the future I thought that this bit of the future will be alright if I added it into Kagome's future. But I could see now that, that was a mistake. I will not do it again(on this story). Well on this story I'm going to try to make it better then the others. But then again thats what I always say. I'm not sure if I'm telling the turth or not. Why dont you tell me. Well this is getting big so let me get to the point. I will make this easy, detailed, good spellings, and the best I can do.  
  
So lets get this show on the road.  
  
~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~  
  
Chapter 4: Back again  
  
The wind blew moving the leaves on the blossom trees. The tree had pink, white, and blue flowers on them while others had friuts like apple,orange,cherrys,etc. Pettles of flowers and fallen leaves flew as the wind blew.   
  
*It has been 2 weeks since I've been here. Everything has changed. The people, the enviroment, and even the demons. They dont seem to be attcking them ever since the jewel has been put together.* Kagome stop and went outside.(A/N:In case you dont know this is Kaede hut.) *Its like its suppost to be. I should relax while I'm here.* Kagome thoughts were finish when she thought she heard something on her right.  
  
Kagome stay looking at that spot where she heard the noise from until Shippo poked out of it. Kagome started to breathe again.  
  
Shippo was carrying some wood when he looked up at the surprize and now awake Kagome.   
  
"Hi Kagome. You sleep well?" He said as he walked inside.  
  
"Yeah." She walked inside and sat next to the pall of wood that Shippo put down.  
  
Kagome sat there for a while looking in her backpack her diary. It was pink and said 'Kagome's diary keep out or else sota.' It had pictures of small white dogs on it.   
  
She open it to a page and started to read some of it until she notice that Miroku was over her shoulder looking at it as well.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!!! *Boom*" Kagome had just slaped the diary on his face which made him go backward.  
  
"How dare you read my diary."  
  
"I cant understand that language let alone read."  
  
"Oh your right." Kagome frozed and Miroku stood up once again.  
  
"But still. How dare you." Miroku flew back again when Kagome hit him.  
  
"Why dont you take it easy Kagome?" Inuyasha had just walked in with the Tensiga over his shoulder. His top shirt was ripped in pieces and he had sreracese all over him. He was bleeding wildly on his left cheek that only had one line.  
  
They all just looked at him in a face of shock as he walked across the room to where Kagome's bag was at like it was nothing.  
  
"Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she get's closer to him. "Those cuts from-"  
  
"Do you have anything to heal them?" Inuyasha said when he stoped her form saying anything else.  
  
"Um ok." Kagome said without noticing as she walked to the bag and looked into it to find something to heal him.  
  
"Yeah I fix this up in a sec-" Kagome was cut off again by Inuyasha grabing the bag and leaving.  
  
"Thanks." And he was off. There was a bit of silence for the moment.  
  
"What just happen." Asked Shippo still staring out the doorway.  
  
"I dont know." Asnwered Miroku still on the floor. Think that its safer that he stays down than getting hit in the face again.  
  
*Somethings up* Thought Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 WEEK LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were on the road again. But only to find Sango and her brother who escaped from Naraku when he died. They were all walking up a hill an dit looked as if the sun was about to set.   
  
"Inuyasha can we stop now?" Asked the tried Shippo who was siting on Kagomes bike since he is now to big.  
  
"Take it like a man." Yelled Inuyasha without stopping or looking back.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha." Said Kagome who was also tried.  
  
"I think that they do need a bit of rest." Said the monk "Its almost night and we've been walking for about 2 days now."  
  
"I said" Then he stop for a moment. They looked to see what happen.  
  
"Alright." Was the only thing he said. They put on a fire and set up camp while the sun went down and the stars came out.  
  
"Wow. Its been so long since I seen the stars so close up." Said Kagome in amaze.   
  
*Now all we need is sango and we got our old group back and the sky will look even more beautiful then ever.* Thought Shippo as he looked up to the sky as well.  
  
Inuyasha laying on a tree branch just like he use to do before. Miroku was sitting by the fire trying to make some smore.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes Shippo."  
  
"Are the fat white thing suppose to be burned?"  
  
"No." She said as she looked at him  
  
"Then when will someone tell Miroku that?"  
  
Kagome turned to Miroku whose Marchmellow was now past burning. Kagome ran up to him to take the stick with the marchmellow out of the fire. She gave him another one and tought him when to stop and take out the marchmellow before it burns.  
  
They were all sleeping. Miroku lay down on the tree, Shippo in the extra sleeping bag that Kagome brought just in case and Kagome in her own sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha was laying on the tree branch. He opened his sleeply eyes, got up and left in to the wood which led to the river.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was shining so bright that it woke up Kagome before Inuyasha could. But for some reason when Kagome looked up Inuyasha wasn't even there.   
  
She stood up and streched and looked around to the others who was still sleeping. She got up and left inside the forest and took some toiet paper with her.   
  
When she was done and was about to go back she heard Inuyasha voice, then a boom, then a womens voice.   
  
*What the* She thought and followed the voice that soon stop. There was silence then there was a woosh then some running. All of a sudden without it being even a second Inuyasha was standing in front of her with his mad look (Even thought it looked as if he was very angry but was trying to hide it)  
  
"Kagome What are you doing here?" He said not trying to yell at her.  
  
"I had to go then I heard your voice and-" She look down and knew that it wasn't making a diffrence on his face. She notice that he was bleeding again but not as bad. It probaly would have been worser then last time.  
  
He could smell how Kagome was feeling and just walked away.  
  
"Let go." Was what he said as soon as he got to camp. He kicked both Miroku and Shippo just enough to wake 'em up and kept on going.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Said Shippo rubbing his head. Kagome just walked back and stood there for a while before she got the strength to pack up her things and leave.  
  
They walked without talking and not even looking at each other. Miroku didnt even try to grab Kagome ass, which was wierd.  
  
They finally reached Sango's village. There were kids running around and people talking and walking around. They walked past the people like nothing. People kept on saying welcome to Lord Inuyasha, Sir Miroku, Sir Shippo. Kagome took this kind of weird but the other took it was a normal thing.  
  
They stop in front of this big castle. The castle remindered Kagome about Naraku's castle. They walked in and a women bowed in front of them.  
  
"Welcome." She said. She was long brown hair up to her back, a demon exterminator suit   
  
the same like Sango's but a bit diffrent. She got back up and looked at everyone.  
  
"And you are?" She asked looking at Kagome.   
  
"Its alright. Let them all come in." Said a voice. When the girl bowed her head down and turned away there stood Kohaku. Kohaku also has gotten bigger. He looked like he was in his teenager years. His hair stop on the same spot and his frackle were still there.  
  
"Hows it been?" He said waving at them.  
  
"Kohaku you, you look diffrent." Kagome said trying not to gasp or act surprized.  
  
but sucked badly.   
  
"Kagome its been even longer with you. You didn't even wait for me to thank you for saving my life. If it hasn't been for you or Inuyasha or you all I wouldn't even be here." He walked inside leading into the back of the house which was pretty big.   
  
Inuyasha made a right as the other kept on walking straight. They all stop but Kohaku.  
  
"Don't worry about him he's just going to see a 'friend' " Said Kohaku and he start to walk. The other walked with him but in there mind they were all thinking what he was doing. That was until they were at the middle of the 'yard'. That was when two beautiful women came to serve them some tea.   
  
Miroku stood and was about to leave before Shippo stoped him to ask where was he going. He just replied that he had to use the bathroom.  
  
"Be care." Said Kohaku smiling. Miroku just looked at him and thought why did he had to be careful for.  
  
They talked for a while until Miroku came back running. His shirt was ripped, his hair was mess up, and his lips was bleeding.  
  
"What happen?" Asked Kagome  
  
"It looks like you had a fight." Added Shippo. He would have contined but a women was screaming out Miroku at the top of her voice. "That sounds like Sango."  
  
"Miroku please tell you didnt go into her room." But it was too late. Sango was standing there with her giant boomarang over her shoulder looking like she was going to kill someone. And that some one name was Miroku. She was wearing a wrongly put kimono and started to chase after him.  
  
*Maybe everything didnt really change after all.* Thought Kagome but then remembered *Where Inuyasha?*  
  
~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~  
  
Well thats the end of this chapter. I think that its short but it will do. (just because if I keep on it might never end or it wont even fix in my floopy.) Its an alright chapter and I like. Well dont forget to review. I want to hear it all. The good the bad and the alright. Review fast and if you like it tella friend its call 'THE BUDDY SYSTEM, DONT BE SELFISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Well Bye cant wait so Hurry up!!! 


	5. This sucks

Its my life  
  
Hey! Sry about my delay. My computer went retared and wouldn't let me use it for who knows how long. Well I'm back now and I'm going to make a new story and I'm going to upload the old ones. I know what your thinking not another wel yea so get over it.  
  
I run away as far as I can  
no looking back wishing i have no regards  
away from danger and from evil  
but what i do is run into them  
why me and not some one else  
or why danger why not love  
you see less of that through my eyes  
nearly impossible with demons in the sky  
So do this one faver for me if you see me  
plz tell me that your prince charming   
and that love is in my eyes  
so that i could kiss hate goodbye

Its was a cold raining night. There were strong thunder and wind. The sky was as dark as the heart of an evil demon. The sky would only light up when the thunder showed. Its seemed that no living thing would have the sence to go out not even demons.  
  
Deep in the woods where it was the darkest of all, stood a house. A very big and long house (A/N:What are you thinking about?). It was quiet besides the foot steps made by the guards that protects the house but it made it even more spooky then it already was. There were candles lid 5 feet apart from each other so it wasn't that dark inside.   
  
Outside of the woods was a big village with a even bigger house. There lived a greedy king with five whore queens. Along living with them were six princes and one princess which was the youngest of them all. The king was short and fat. He had a short breed with long side breggs.The Princes were tall, and handsome. They always get what they want one way or another. The whores were as greedy as the king was. Wanted everything that they see with there beedy little eyes and what they cant have they'll put it away for good. Thats where the princess comes in. The princess was the beauty of them all. So the queens got jealous and decided to lock her up. But the princess heard of this by one of her maydes and ran away. Ran away into the strong rain. As fast as she could she fought the wind and the rain. But the wind was so strong that it took her away.   
  
She opened her eyes and noticed that everything was dark and the storm left.  
  
"What what happen? I cant see anything." Yelled the princess.She sat up and started to touch her face with both of her hands all over her face until she hit her lips.  
  
Wait I could long black lines so that must mean that Im not blane its just too dark to see or something. She thought to herself. She got on her hands and knee and started to crawl and touch everything that was in the way until she bumps unto something.  
  
"What was that?" She started to feel on the object that she had bump into. It was hard and hariy, big with lines in it. She started to go up by the side of it until her arms was too short to reach the sides by that time she was on her toes. This thing is huge. She thought "man I'm getting dizzy", then she felt a gust of a wind that smelled very bad.  
  
"Whao that stinks." She said pretty loud. She looked up and saw two big red eyes looking back at her. They were really close to her face that she could almost spit on it. "Oh my-" The creature scream a nasty sound. She turn and ran away the sound started to fade away after she hit about twenty trees but then it started to get closer which made her run even faster. Right when the sound of a huge thing seeking its pray was right behind her she triped and as she was going down she felt the same wind that she felt before she got in to the forest un top of her whole body. It was so strong that it made her body flip over and made her land on her back.  
  
Her heart was beating faster then it ever was before. Oh my gosh why didn't I stay home? I'll tell you why because I was going to die no matter what I did but i didnt wanted it like this. She closed her eyes and heard the beast screaming then something fell on her and the screaming stoped.   
  
"Get up and open your eyes you foulest human." Said a voice. She opened her eyes. Of course its too dark I cant see anything. She got up and and face the direction that she thought that the voice came from.  
  
"Why did you save me for?" She asked.  
  
"Stupied human the other way" Said a little skirky voice.  
  
"Sorry" She turned around as she rubed the back of her head. "Well now who are you?" She opened her eyes and got hit on the head.  
  
"It was for your own good." Said a little sweet voice. "What do we do now?"  
  
"He said to take her back where she came from." said the Skirky one.  
  
"Wheres that?"  
  
"Didnt anyone ever told you that you talk to much?"  
  
"Dont try to change the subject."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"Get the girl out of here before I separte your head from your body." Said a voice that wasn't storg but wasn't weak. Almost emotionless.  
  
"Y-y-yes Lord Sesshomuru." Said the scared little creature.  
  
"You what change that she's staying here in you room."  
  
"What?!" Said the green thing.   
  
"AAhhh then can J-cane stay with me?" Said Rin.  
  
"Do as you wish with him."  
  
"But but but."Said J-cane with Rin shouting in the background and Sesshomuru walking toward the princess body carry her away leaving J-cane confused. Rin ran after Sesshomuru but then stoped looked back J-cane was frozen like a ice cube then she ran back and carry J-cane inside of the castle.  
  
BACK "HOME"  
  
"So wheres the girl?" Asked the oldest of the slut queens.  
  
"What girl do you mean the princess?" replied the guards.  
  
The queen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well of course who else?"  
  
"Shes not here." Answered the guard.  
  
"What do you mean shes not here" she said very anger "She has to be here I send here down here."  
  
"She left yesturday." Said one of the prince who had a girl under his right arm giggling and blushing.  
  
"What" Said the queen shaking. "Well where did she go?"  
  
"How should I know. I asked her to have sex with me but she said 'no' and stormed out."  
  
"Dont toy with me boy or it'll be your head."  
  
The prince face turned serious as so did the girl.   
  
"Hey I told you the truth she lefted and the storm took off with her and thats all that happened no need to treat or anything."  
  
The queen puffed up, turned then left. then she turned her head with an evil looks in her eyes and said "Just wish that I dont fi nd her cause when I do see's going to be dead." with that said she left.  
  
"Wow she's mean." Said the girl under the prince arm.  
  
"Yeah just imagine the face she's going to have when I tell her that your going to have a baby." Then he started to laugh.  
  
"You still haven't told them yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You wanna know what dont even think about telling them I want my baby to live."  
  
"Dont worry." He said then they both walked away and then the prince came back alone.  
  
"Hey done tell anyone at least not yet alright." He wispered in to the guards ears.  
  
"Understood." Replied the guard still looking straight. The prince turned around and was about to leave when-  
  
"Sir, one question."  
  
"I haven't touch nor asked her to have sex with me."  
  
"The guard turned his head to face the now running prince to catch up wit his gurl.  
  
Yet thought the guard. The prince put his arm around the girls neck and turned his own to see the guard and said "Yet. If not me then one of those thing would." And he pointed to the other prince bed room door where if you listened closely you could hear the moans and yells of woman tossing there salads to them. "Better me I'm fast but passinatly and romantice." And he closed the door to his room.   
  
This got the guard thinking. I sometime think that she's safer in the strom then in here. He turned and looked out of the window. I wish that where ever you are you are safe my presious stone star.  
  
:O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o :O :o  
  
Hey this really wasn't how I wanted the story to start but you have to know how she got there why and because I wanted to start the story by say "It was a cold raining night." I always wanted that. I know that the story isn't long but it isn't short ether. I have to warn you that since my computer wasn't working now that it is I'm not sure if it would want to work tomarow or the day after or the one after that one. It has it own sechdule. I didnt choose this computer so dont blame me. My computer is also very slow so it might take a wile for me to upload any story but I'll do the best I could do to give ya sry sses your #&ing story ight!!!! Yust playing. The next one I'm going to try and see if I could put in the thing I wanted to put in.   
  
Later days 


	6. Here is where it all starts

DISCLAMER: I own nothing of the anime even though I wish I did cause I'll be making millions right about now. But this story is mine of my imagination. I hope you lyk its nothing speacial the nnext one will be better.

Somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"I'm hungry"

"Then go get something to eat"

"Come with me"

" No way-" BANG " Yes mi lord"

"Yay we could eat fish"

" Not that again-" BANG " yes rin"

Gasp! Star woke up heavly breathing. " What happen"

"Look master jaken she woke up"

Star looks around still feeling dizzy. I remember now

" Hey you wench"

wench? BANG "who you calling a wench this woman has a name"

"How could you be a woman you dont even look lyk you could wipe your own butt-" BANG

" I can too!"

"What is all this ruckest?" Out of a room appeared a man with long silver hair and amber deadly eyes. As tall as the door he came through.

"whoa who the hell is that."

"why doyou lyk him?" asked the girl.

"What never I would never go for a man lyk-" she was cut off by this man who now stands a few inches away from her.

"You better watch what you say and do here girl" said this man.

Funny I was thinking the same thing. When she saw those percing amber eyes it sent chills up her spine and raised every hair on her body. I wonder

"Get up" said the man. The girl got up. What did I get myself into The man simply walked away then looked back when he got to the door. The girl already knew what to do. She followed him around the shrine. Looked into every room and saw woman as young as she was working. He stop and she ran into him he looked at her with disgust, "You will work her". What she saw was a field of vegtables. She waked inside and he slamed the door. An old woman walked up to her checking her out. She too didnt lyk what she saw. " You will do here put these clothes on and start from left to right dont step on anything if I gear any complants about you, you will be punish on whatever I want account. You got that ms. ugly?"

" UGLY!" she shouted to the sky

"Good now get ready to work"

IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FOREST

"Wow everything has change. I almost forgot how beautiful this place was."

"Well of course Kagome what did you think you havent been here for a couple of years." Said shippo

"Your right I really miss your guys"

"Hump"

"Inuyasha sit boy" BANG!

"Poor guy doesnt change a bit" said miroku drinking his tea next to Sango.

"So you guys." Kagome rubed up againts Sango with a big grin on her face.  
They both looked bewilded.

"What? do you want some of my tea"

"Hows the kids?" She asked. They both kept on drinking there tea. Looking away from each others eyes. Kagome was confused. She got pulled back by inuyasha who know has a lump on his forehead.

"They didnt make it to get married."

"What?"

Sango replied to Kagome,"He couldnt stop not even for the day of our marriage." Kagome was still confused.

"Look it wasnt me" Said Miroku

"Lying doesnt cut it and it wont fix anything" Yelled Sango blowing shippo and scaring Kagome away.

"You couldnt even stay away from that girl and you nearly miss the wedding COMPLETLY!"

"Whats the point in gettine married if you wont believe me." Getting really pissed off miroku now facing Sango.

"BECAUSE I SEEN IT WITH MY TWO EYES YOUR LAIR" Screamed out Sango. They both started biting each others heads off.

Why did I had to open my big mouth

"Gezz Kagome why did you have to open your big mouth" Said Inuyasha with his arms crossed looking at the fight. Kagome just put her head down in shame and zoned away for a while. Shippo now trying to stop the agurment got an earfull from Sango.

"Oh boy how do we stop this one Inuyasha"

"I got nothing." He said walking away. Shippo just walked away with him and left zoned out Kagome on the floor.

"I got it" Yelled Kagome," Hey you guys my mom wanted me to give ya something. Just in case if I came back."

Shippo looked into her backpack with curiousity. Out came some very fashionable beads for Miroku and a beautiful Kimono for Sango. It was white with cute moon and dragon design.

"Me and my mom saw this and it reminded us of you guys I hope you lyk it."

They both looked at it. "Why thank you Kagome." said Miroku "This is beautiful Kagome." said Sango.

"No problem." said Kagome with a smile.

"what about me." Said shippo pointing to himself.

"Oh I could never forget your here." And she handed him a bag of sweets.

"Oh right my favorites"And he began muching away. Then Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha. "I dont want anything" He snap looking away.

"Please take it." It was whole bag Ranma soup cups. Inuyasha sniffed it then took it walking away.

"Hey arent you going to say thanks to kagome?" Yelled shippo. Inuyasha just waved his hands and kept on walking

"What an ass."Said shippo turning away about to put the lollipop into his mouth. Suddently a rock came flying into the sky hitting shippo on the head. "OUch why you little where'd he go? Courward." She yelled shaking his fist into the air.

Somethings never changes Thought Kagome with a smile on her face.

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG.I have a computer so I had noway of even checking my mail. Bt now I have a computer or atleast borrowed it. I hope you lyk it and tell me what cha think. It isnt much but I'll start making it juicy and make you think. This I promise you. LOVE ALL OF YA! 


End file.
